AMOR ESPECTACULAR
by Tzitziki Janik
Summary: ¿Acaso podemos hacer realidad nuestros sueños? Esto le sucedió a Sussy.


_AMOR… ESPECTACULAR._

_Desde hace poco más de una semana lo primero que veía al despertar era a él. Enfundado en su carísimo traje de diseñador con camisa y corbata a juego, lucía la última tendencia de la moda con algún detalle que le daba vida a su clásico estilo._

Se arrebujó en la amplia cama, disfrutando los últimos instantes de su calor y le devolvió esa cálida sonrisa… que él le enviaba desde el enorme espectacular que veía a través de la ventana.

Era William Andrew, el más importante comunicador en la TV, excelente periodista y amante de la vida salvaje. Ganador de varios premios internacionales gracias a sus magníficas investigaciones y documentales.

La hermosa chica soltó una sonora carcajada porque había sido amor a la primera leída. Ella había quedado cautivada con sus letras y su voz desde que lo escuchó leer uno de sus libros durante una lectura en un parque público y de ahí lo demás fue historia.

Recordó todas sus protestas cuando la junta vecinal autorizó la colocación de ese espectacular que le arruinaba la vista. Cuando fueron subidos los afiches de modelos en lencería, supo que estaba perdida. Así que se resignó a su suerte pero cuando un día miró como cambiaban de nuevo las imágenes suspiro y pensó… otra chica más.

Grande fué su sorpresa cuando notó que no era una chica. Con mayor interés advirtió que la imagen de su amor platónico tomaba forma en el enorme anuncio, casi se atraganta con la varonil sonrisa y con esos ojos azules que la hicieron creer que estaba en el cielo.

Y desde entonces cada mañana al irse al trabajo se despedía de su príncipe, como solía llamarlo, enviándole un beso y por las tardes subía corriendo las escaleras para abrir la ventana esperando el momento en que las luces iluminaran el rostro gentil y sonriente de la imagen de su amado y en un susurro le platicaba lo sucedido en el día y al final le daba las buenas noches para luego quedarse dormida arrullada por su profunda voz cuando transmitían el noticiero nocturno.

A sabiendas que era un juego, Sussy no pudo evitar imaginarse una vida a su lado… era una locura y lo sabía pero desde que él había llegado su monótona rutina se iluminó y se atrevió a soñar una vez más.

No era que su trabajo le disgustara, al contrario le encantaba lo que hacía. Era una gran veterinaria especialista en felinos, pero no el cualquier minino. Le encantaban los grandes gatos por lo que su trabajo en el zoo era lo más parecido a su más preciado sueño… ir a África, recorrer las grandes sabanas y estudiarlos en su hábitat natural.

Por eso trabajaba con ahínco esperando ganarse la beca otorgada por la fundación Cornwell para la conservación de la vida salvaje y tener la oportunidad de realizar uno de sus sueños porque el otro era prácticamente imposible de realizar.

Un día ella se ausentó y a su regreso el ya no estaba esperándola como siempre. Con su partida se habían llevado la chispa que iluminó su vida por esas casi seis semanas. Otros igual de atractivos ocuparon su lugar pero nunca nadie como él.

Solo él era capaz de llenar el enorme hueco que había en el espectacular y en su corazón.

Ilusionada, guardó la esperanza de que su amor, algún día, fuera recíproco y no unidireccional como hasta entonces había sido… al irse él, todo se acabó. Fueron su único refugio, los gatitos y la enorme dotación de helado de chocolate en la nevera… había puesto los pies en la tierra de golpe y porrazo.

Por eso cuando se enteró que había ganado esa prestigiosa beca, no dudo en subirse a ese avión con rumbo a la India en donde estudiaría leones asiáticos en el santuario de Gir (_). Formar__í__a parte de un equipo de científicos que ayudarían a evitar su extinción._

No era África pero igual el calor de la selva era sofocante a causa de la excesiva humedad. Su nerviosismo era evidente al ver la clase de colaboradores que formaban parte de su equipo. Parecía una niña con juguete nuevo… estaba excitada pero feliz.

Cuando llego a su destino un monzón había azotado el campamento y el suelo estaba empantanado por lo que hizo miles de malabares para no caer pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos los pies le fallaron.

- ¡Auch!- se escuchó en medio de la selva.

Sussy un tanto adolorida y muy avergonzada se levantó para nuevamente manotear en el aire tratando de sujetarse. Cerró los ojos esperando una segunda caída pero un par de fuertes brazos la sujetaron y protegieron poniéndola a resguardo.

Al sentirse a salvo, ella abrió los ojos y entonces su mirada se encontró con ese rostro conocido y amado. Parpadeó varias veces pensando que se trataba de un espejismo, pero era tan real esa sensación de protección, de esos brazos rodeando su cintura y el calor de ese cuerpo que incluso podía sentir el latir cálido y acompasado de ese corazón.

Entonces él la cargo y la llevó hasta lugar seguro. Ella se sintió feliz, ni en los más locos sueños que tuvo durante su romance con el espectacular, pensó que se hicieran realidad. Esto superaba mil veces la ficción creada por su fértil imaginación.

La depositó suavemente en el piso pero Sussy seguía aferrada a su cuello, solo reaccionó cuando él le pidió que lo liberara. Sonrojada se apartó rápidamente dejando caer su pequeño bolso de viaje y desperdigando sobre el piso todo su contenido.

Ambos se inclinaron al mismo tiempo y sus dedos se rozaron suavemente.

Él se sorprendió por la corriente eléctrica que sintió correr por toda su médula espinal. Y ella creyó desfallecer.

Sonriendo él tomó el objeto que llamo su atención y que de sobra conocía muy bien.

- Este también es mi favorito - Le dijo extendiendo el libro a su dueña y con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.  
- Tú lo escribiste - dijo ella.  
- Soy William Andrew y…  
- Shhh!... sé quién eres - le contestó.

Entonces ella nuevamente se arrojó a los fuertes brazos como quien extraña a un ser querido y no lo ha visto en mucho tiempo.

Luego lo besó.

Qué importaba que él pensara que era una loca atrevida, ese había sido su sueño desde hacía mucho tiempo. Era mejor arriesgarse que quedarse con las ganas.

Y entonces fué su turno de sorprenderse porque ante todos los pronósticos… él le correspondió.

Un año después, ella estaba sentada cómodamente en la sala de su casa, recordando con mirada soñadora ese beso. Suspiró porque nunca pensó tener tanta suerte al vivir momentos maravillosos junto a él haciendo lo que más le gustaba y que era besarse mientras escuchaban los rugidos de los leones y los ruidos de la selva.

Besó con inmenso amor ese cabello dorado y entonces salió de su ensoñación.

Un click bastó para romper el encanto… era su esposo.

Él se acercó y besó apasionadamente a su mujer. Se sentía maravillado de ese amor y pasión por ella y más ahora que le había hecho el mejor regalo… lo había convertido en papá.

Acarició con ternura la mejilla de su pequeño y le susurró.

- ¡Hey! Recuerda que también son mías.  
- ¡Albert!  
- ¿Qué, es la verdad? A mí también me encantan.  
- Sí pero ahora son exclusivas de él.  
- Lo sé… ¡eres un goloso!- susurró al ver como el pequeñín succionaba con fruición.

Entonces Sussy y Albert rieron quedamente. Se miraron a los ojos perdiéndose en esas sensaciones embriagadoras que desde su primer roce los habían electrizado.

El la sentó sobre sus piernas y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Ella buscó refugio entre el fuerte cuello mientras veían el suave respirar del pequeño William… Sussy era feliz con sus dos amores, sonrió para sus adentros y levantó la vista como queriendo encontrar nuevamente ese espectacular que la había llevado a cometer locura tras locura.

__

Tzitziki Janik.

Personajes son de Mizuki e Igarashi.  
Esta historia fué escrita solo por el placer de hacerlo.  
Cualquier parecido con la realidad u otro fic, es mera coincidencia... ¡Lo juro!

( ) El santuario de Gir existe y como mencioné se encuentra en la India.


End file.
